TODO POR UN BEBE
by RAVEN-SUIGINTOU
Summary: DESPUES DE HABER TERMINADO CON SU MISION GRIMMJOW Y ULQUIORRA ENCUENTRAN UN BEBE ABANDONADO EL CUAL ES LLEBADO A HUECO MUNDO POR DESICIONDE ULQUIORRA
1. Chapter 1

**Primero antes que nada Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si esto fuera asi Grimmjow y Ulquiorra ya tendrian muchos hijitos y habria mucho yaoi de ellos dos.**

**Por cierto este es mi primer Fic lo hice al aburrirme en la clase de español haci que no sean tan duros **

**si kieren que lo continuen diganmelo. PERO YA BASTA DE HABLAR A CON EL FIC.**

Era un dia normal en Hueco Mundo, nada nuevo ni interesante que hacer debido a que Aizen no se encontraba.

Eso es lo que penzaba Grimmjow antes de que se le fuera asignado a el y a Ulquiorra la mision de ir a investigar y recaudar informacion del mundo humano.

Su mision se llebaria acabo por la noche para que de esa forma no llamaran la atencion de el shinigami sustituto ni de sus amigos.

Pero como era de esperarse Grimmjow no estaba deacuerdo con esto ya que tendria que ir con Ulquiorra .

Despues de haber terminado con su mision el y Ulquiorra se dirigian de regreso a Las noches, pero al pareser algo llamo la atencion de la cuarta espada lo cual hizo que se detuviera y fuera hacia el lugar que habia captado su atencion. A llegar a un callejon obscuro se podia persibir los zollosos de un infante.

Guiado por la curiosidad Ulquiorra se aserco a un monton de cartones los cuales estaban cubriendo un pequeño canasto en el cual se encontraba un bebe.

Este llacia tapado de pies a cabeza con tansolo una pequeña manta de colo azul cielo.

Intrigado por saber por que Ulquiorra se habia detenido y dirigido hacia un callejon, Grimmjow desidio seguirlo, al llegar donde se encontraba Ulquiorra pudo notar un pequeño bulto en los brazos de este .

-Oye Ulquiorra que demonios es eso que traes cargando.

- Esto al parecer es un bebe Grimmjow.

-¿Que ? ¿Y por que fregados traes a un bebe cargando?

anda dejalo en donde lo encontraste y largemonos de aqui pronto, que parece que ba a empezar a llover y como tu sabes no me agrada mucho la lluvia.

- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Grimmjow.

- ¿Que? ¿Por que carajos no?

- Tu mismo lo dijiste sexta, esta a punto de llover y si lo dejamos en este lugar se puede enfermar o incluso pasarle algo peor.

- Y a ti desde cuando te preocupan las basuras humanas. He Ulquiorra.

-JA no me digas que el gran Ulquiorra se esta hablandando.

-No es eso, es solo que no quiero dejar a este bebe en especial en este lugar.

-¿Y por que no?

- No lo se.

-Bueno esta bien. traite a ese mocoso con nosotros, pero apurate que ya empezo a llover, y por **tu**culpa ya me estoy mojando.

Despues de eso ambas espadas se dirigieron de regreso a Las noches junto con el bebe en brazos.

Ahora lo que seguia era aberiguar lo que harian con el, pero al pareser Ulquiorra ya lo habia pensado y eso era que el y Grimmjow cuidaran de ese bebe hasta que le encontraran un hogar apropiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada aclaro que bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de **Tite Kubo**

**Tambien kiero agradecer a las personas k haigan leido este fic y tambien a la amable persona ke dejo un review**

**GRACIAS**

**CH. 2**

Despues de haber llegado a Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow siguio a Ulquiorra a su habitacion.

-Oye Ulquiorra

-Que sucede Grimmjow

-Dime que es lo que piensas hacer con esa cosa?

-Ya lo pensaste

-Antes que nada dejame aclararte algo Grimmjow. Esto que tengo aqui en mis brazos es un bebe no una **cosa **como tu dices.

-Y en segunda si, ya pense lo que hare con el.

-A si ? Que?

-Es simple, tengo planeado cuidarlo y **tu** me bas a ayudar.

-Que y porque carajos tendria que hacer eso, si **tu** fuiste el que trajo esa cosa a Las noches no yo

- Como tu superior tienes que hacerme caso, comprendes esto **sexta.**- dijo remarcando el rango de este.

- Esta bien, pero dime como quieres que hagamos esto, nisiquiera sabemos en donde se va a quedar **o si por lo menos no esta enfermo o infectado de algo que nos pueda volver zombies a todo Hueco Mundo y.....**

- Silencio grimmjow, no es para que te exaltes y empieces a decir puras incoherencias deacuerdo.

- Ok ya entendi.

-Bien, ahora llebemos al bebe con Zsayel para que lo revise y nos diga si no tiene nada malo.

-Y sobre en donde se va a quedar, eso es facil se quedara conmigo en mi habitacion,

por que si lo dejo contigo es muy probable que le pase lo mismo que al pecesito que tenias .

- Oye no fue mi culpa que el estupido pez se muriera.

- A no

- No, fue toda su culpa por no haberme dicho que tenia hambre.

- A entonces estabas esperando a que el pez te dijiera -_Oye Grimmjow tengo hambre dame de comer quieres.-_

Despues de lo dicho Grimmjow prefirio quedarse callado hasta llegar con Zsayel.

**En el laboratorio de Zsayel**

Este se encontraba haciendo unos reportes acerca de sus experimentos antes de que escuchara unos toquidos en su puerta.

-Diga, -Ha Ulquiorra eres tu, que se te ofrece?

-Vinimos ha que rebizaras algo Zsayel

-Que cosa podria ser

-Esto -dijo mostrando el bulto que traia en brazos.

-Oye lo vas a rebisar o no .

Zsayel se habia quedado atonito al ver al bebe que traia la cuarta en sus brazos.

-Eh a si es solo que no sabia que tu y Ulquiorra eran pareja y mucha menos que habian tenido un hijo, pero dime Ulquiorra como es que lograste embarazarte de este idiota- dijo señalando a Grimmjow, el cual solo queria matar al cientifico en ese mismo instante por haberlo llamado idiota.

-Te equivocas Zsayel este niño no es mi ni de Grimmjow simplemente lo encontre y decidi traerlo conmigo.

- Ho ya comprendo por un momento pense..

-Quisieras callarte y revisar al mocoso, maldito marica.

- Esta bien lo hare pero deja de llamarme marica deacuerdo.

-Si si como sea -dijo Grimmjow pasando junto con Ulquiorra al laboratorio.

-Deacurdo Ulquiorra ponlo en la mesa.

Al empezar a rebizar al infante Zsayel volvio a preguntar muy sorprendido, por lo que veia.

-Oye Ulquiorra estas seguro que este niño no es tuyo y de Grimmjow

-Por que dices eso Zsayel?.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero lo que pasa es que este niño tiene rasgos muy parecidos a los de ustedes dos.

Y era verdad el bebe si se parecia a los dos espadas.

Tenia los ojos de Ulquiorra, el cabello de color negro pero con unos mechones de color azul como los de Grimmjow,

su piel no era tan blanca como la de Ulquiorra pero aun asi era mas clara que la de Grimmjow, ese bebe era la mezcla perfecta de los dos poderosos espadas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno antes que nada me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, eske tuve algunos inconvenientes. Primero no tenia compu ya que se había descompuesto y también por que no había tenido tiempo de transcribir el capitulo en la compu y por que estaba ocupada con lo de la prepa. **

**Si leyeron bien, YO ya entre a la prepa este es mi primer semestre, y bueno tal ves tarde en lo de subir capítulos.**

**Ha antes de que se me olvide les doy gracias a las chicas que me dieron sus opciones para los nombres del bebe **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**Hotarou Imai y a **

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo en cambio yo no soy digna ni de soñar que si me pertenece**

Después de que Szayel había terminado de revisar al infante y comprobar de que no tenia nada malos ambos Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se retiraron.

-Bien el freak rosado dijo que el bodoque ese no tenia nada malo, ahora que?...

-Grimmjow ya te dije que no llames bodoque al bebe, de acuerdo?..

-Claro que no, tu me has dicho que no lo llame mocoso o cosa pero no bodoque.

-Como sea no lo llames de esa forma entendiste **sexta.**

-Esta bien, pero como te dije antes, ahora que?...

-Es fácil es hora de dormir

-Por fin. Me estoy pudriendo del sueño. Pero espera donde se quedara el bodoque.

-Ya te dije que no lo llames así sexta

-Si si ya se, ahora dime en donde dormirá

-Conmigo, en mi cama, no pienso dejarlo contigo.

Porque seguro eres capas de tirarlo de la cama o incluso rodar y aplastarlo, **gato.**

-A como chingas ya te dije que no soy un gato, soy una pantera cabron, **PANTERA**-

Le dijo a Ulquiorra con un tono muy irritado pero este no le puso la mas mínima atención ya que se encontraba cautivado por la imagen que tenia en brazos con el bebe dormido plácidamente.

-Silencio Grimmjow o lo despertaras.-le dijo reprimiéndolo por haber estado gritando hace unos momentos.

He ah vaya ya se durmió el pedacito de mierda- respondió en un tono de burla.

Ulquiorra solo lo miro de manera reprimen te por el comentario que había hecho.

Grimmjow ya basta de ponerle sobre-nombres vulgares al bebe.

¿Que tiene de malo, no es como si tuviera un nombre.

Bueno no, pero esa nos razón para estarlo llamando de esa forma

Lo que tu digas piedrita, yo ya me voy a dormir,

Ya dicho Grimmjow se dirigió a su habitación.

Bueno será mejor que yo haga lo mismo, mañana será un largo día

Al llegar a su habitación Ulquiorra deposito al bebe en su cama con cuidado de no despertarlo mientras este se quitaba el casco y cambiaba en una ropa mas cómoda para así dedicarse a dormir su atuendo consistía en un short corto y una camisa algo ajustada, ambas piezas de color negro con dos franjas verdes a los costados y el numero cuatro al lado izquierdo del pecho.

Hecho esto, se metió a la cama y se dedico a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo día

A la mañana siguiente Ulquiorra fue despertado por el roce de una pequeña manita que tocaba su rostro y parte de su cabello.

Al abrir los ojos se topo con el rostro del bebe el cual lo miraba muy entretenido.

-Buenos días bebe, dime tienes hambre?-

Este solo le respondió con una sonrisa

Bien primero tomo una ducha, me pongo el uniforme y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina por algo de desayunar, ne.

Hecho lo antes mencionado Ulquiorra se dirigió a la cocina de Las Noches con el bebe en brazos.

De acurdo ya que aun eres muy pequeño como para poder comer algún tipo de sólidos te daré un puré de manzana. De acuerdo?

Vamos Ulquiorra, no es como si el bodoquito te fuera a responder le dijo Grimmjow, que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina.

Buenos días sexta hace cuanto tiempo estas en ese lugar parado.?- le pregunto la cuarta espada.

No mucho, llegue justo después de ti pero no me notaste ya que te encontrabas muy ocupado con el bodoquito aquí.

Respondió señalando al infante y tomándolo en brazos para que Ulquiorra pudiera hacer el puré

Pero su plática fue interrumpida por los gritos de la quinta espada.

Entrando en la cocina seguida por su fracción.

Donde esta, donde esta, donde esta, donde esta el bodoquito?

Nnoitra que rayos tienes, porque gritas – le pregunto algo irritado a la quinta.

Grimmjow es cierto, es cierto que te tiraste a Ulquiorra le hiciste un chamaco y aquí lo tienen?

Que, como rayos sabes eso?

Entonces es cierto, te tiraste a Ulquiorra y le hiciste un chamaco y aquí lo tienen.

Pero esperen, como es que el gótico chupasangre quedo preñado? Bueno si se **como, **lo que quiero decir es como es que fue posible, si hasta donde yo se Ulquiorra es un chico.

Bueno eso no importa, es este? –pregunto la quinta señalando al bebe que se encontraba en las piernas de Ulquiorra mientras este lo alimentaba.

Wow no cabe duda Grimmjow, el bodoque ese es tuyo y del gótico chupa vergas hay que diga sangre.

Digo quien no lo notaria tiene la misa jeta que tu y además unos cuantos mechones azules.

Tú también dices las mismas estupideces que el freak rosa.

He, a que te refieres gato.

-Lo que quiero decir **cuchara **es que el bodoque no es mío ni de Ulquiorra, de acuerdo el simplemente se lo encontró y decidió traerlo consigo y como es un maldito puto de mierda me obliga a que le ayude con el, entiendes?

- Baya, la vida es una total perra contigo, cierto?

- Baya que lo es- pero antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación fueron interrumpidos por un grito del tipo fangirl (si ustedes saben del cual, igualito al que dan cuando ven yaoi o algo extremadamente lindo ¬¬u) de parte de Gin y de la fracción de Hallibel los cuales iban entrando a la cocina.

- pero que lindo bebe Ulquiorra, es tuyo es tuyo- le pregunto Sun-sun muy entusiasmada

- yare yare Ulqui-chan al parecer tu y el gatito han estado jugando al doctor sin protección, oh era al veterinario?- le dijo Gin con una sonrisa burlona.

- No, me temo que se equivoca Gin-sama este bebe no es mío ni de la sexta, simplemente lo encontré en el mundo de las basuras y decidí traerlo conmigo.

- Buuuuuu que triste, pero si se parece mucho a ti y al gatito Ulqui-chan seguro que no es de ustedes dos?

- En fin, todos tomen sus lugares, Sun-sun Apache , podrían ir a despertar a los demás espadas y decirles que el desayuno pronto se servirá por favor.

-Como usted ordene Gin-sama – respondieron las chicas en unisonó.

-bien ahora halli-chan me podrías ayudar con el desayuno? Hoy haremos wafles.- le dijo dirigiéndose a la tercera espada.

-Unos minutos después, el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa y todos los espadas se encontraban desayunando, pero debes en cuando desviaban su mirada del plato y la ponían en el bebe, luego a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow y de nuevo a su plato.

Esto siguió así por algunos minutos hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio gritando.

-¡VAMOS GRIMMJOW POR QUE NO NOS DICES LA VERDAD A TODOS ¡

QUE TE COGISTE A ULQUIORRA Y ESE CHAMACO ES EL PRODUCTO DE UN SEXO SALVAJE Y SIN PROTECCION.

Este comentario causo que a muchos se les fuera de lado el desayuno y Stark despertara.

-Ya te dije que el bodoque ese no es mío Nnoitra así que deja de estar chingando.

-NO LO NIEGUES GRIMMJOW ACEPTA LA VERDAD DI QUE ES TUYO.

Después del conflicto con Grimmjow y Nnoitra todos terminaron su desayuno y juntaron sus platos, algunos se fueron a sus habitaciones o a perder el tiempo en alguna parte del castillo y otros como Yammi, Nnoitra, Tesla y Szayel se quedaron con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra platicando.

Pero algo hizo que pararan de hablar y ese fue el comentario de la quinta, la cual se encontraba cargando al infante en ese momento.

-Oigan chicos, creo que el bodoque este se rompió.

-Por que dice eso Nnoitra-sama.- Le pregunto su fracción algo concernido por su amo.

-Por que creo que tiene una fuga de agua.- dijo alzando al bebe, dejando ver una mancha de humedad en una de sus piernas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA el bodoque te orino, pobre idiota- respondió un Grimmjow riendo fuertemente.

-Nnoitra-sama, no es ningún idiota Grimmjow- respondió un Tesla muy irritado defendiendo a su amo.

-Cállate Tesla y ayúdame con esto.

-Si, Nnoitra-sama.-este le entrego el bebe a Ulquiorra y se fue con su fracción a la habitación de la quinta para cambiarse el pantalón.

-Al parecer el bebe necesita un pañal limpio.-dijo un Ulquiorra **algo **preocupado.

-No se preocupe Ulquiorra-sama yo le traeré uno- dijo Yammi el cual se dirigió corriendo a su habitación y regreso con un pañal limpio para el bebe, el cual le entrego a la cuarta.

-Aquí tiene Ulquiorra-sama.

-Gracias Yammi iré a cambiar al bebe a mi habitación- dicho esto se dirigió con Szayel a la habitación de la cuarta dejando Grimmjow y Yammi solos.

-Oye grandulón porque tenias un pañal en tu habitación.

-Bueno veras sexta.

-No sabes que no quiero saber, mejor déjalo así.

Cuando Grimmjow llego al cuarto de Ulquiorra este ya tenia al bebe en brazos con un nuevo pañal.

-Vamos Grimmjow acompáñame con Szayel.

-Para que?

-Simple, iremos al mundo humano y necesitamos que el nos acompañe.

-Para que vamos al mundo humano? Acaso devolverás al bodoque en donde lo encontraste.

-No Grimmjow, no pienso devolver al bebe. Iremos al mundo humano ha acompañar lo que el necesite.

-De acuerdo pero mas vale que sea rápido.

******-**

******Bueno chicas y chicos si eske hay alguno por ahi**

******ese fue el tercer capitulo de este fic.**

******si ya se lo que piensan es algo asi como - QUE TE TARDASTE TANTO PARA ESTA PORQUERIA- **

******bueno lamento lo asqueroso de este capi lo que pasa eske tuve un poco de falta de inspiracion y tambien porque estuve ocupada por los examenes.**

******Por cierto acepto suguerencias para la continuacion de este fic.**

******Ulquiorra: Lo que pasa es que como la pobre es tan patetica su cerebro no da mas para continuar el fic.**

******Grimmjow: Si es cierto no le hagan caso y dejenla sufrir.**

******A/N: CALLENCE , no le hagan caso a estos dos, para que lo sepan ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo del fic.**

******y por cierto pasen a mi profile para que voten por el nombre del bebe, o si no aqui les dejo el link para votar.**

******GRACIAS POR LEER .**

******Nos vemos luego.**

****


End file.
